freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 017
Punishment is the seventeenth chapter of the Freezing manga series is continuation of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc, and is the sixth and final chapter of Volume 3. Synopsis Attia Simmons introduces her classmates Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand two of the top seven third-year students to Rana and Satellizer, who prepare to fight them, Rana upset that Attia lied and used her to attack Satellizer. Kazuya tries to stop an impending brawl, but Arnett knocks him out. In response, Satellizer begins her battle against Arnett while Rana battles Creo. Summary Attia Simmons reveals herself and comes down from the control before a heavily wounded Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen. Attia greets them by introducing two of her classmates, Arnett McMillan ranked fourth among the third years, and Creo Brand ranked fifth. Attia presents herself as a disappointed maiden, who plans have been ruined. Rana asks why Attia what she meant when she said "exactly as planned." Attia explains that she had only presumed, that Satellizer was using Kazuya, but she did know that the non-Baptism was true. Kazuya confirms that he was the one who persisted the partnership. Attia tells Rana that she had simply deceived her because she needed to punish Satellizer, who dared to bare her fangs against the third years. Satellizer, angered by this revelation, asks her upperclassman what they were going to do about it. Attia tells Satellizer that she can choose her opponent between Arnett and Creo, but Satellizer tells them that she could take both on at once; it didn't matter to her. Attia seethes at such insolence, but Arnett begins to laugh, saying she enjoyed the fact that "The Untouchable Queen" is still willing to fight with all those injuries. Arnett asks Creo if she should take this fight or her, but Creo did not like fighting the injured, so Arnett decides to fight Satellizer herself. Rana then tells Creo that she would be her opponent. Satellizer tells her to stay out of it. Rana tells her that she wanted revenge for being used in their cowardly scheme. Kazuya then interrupts the coming battle begging the Pandora not to fight. Arnett accelerates and knocks out Kazuya to stop his babbling. Satellizer catches Kazuya and Rana asks if he was alright. Creo then agrees to fight saying that she could overlook their injuries since they needed to be disciplined. Rana then laughs saying technically she is their superior, and Satellizer states that she is actually seventeen. Satellizer then takes the first move, and attacks Arnett, but Arnett is too fast for her surprise attack. Arnett hits Satellizer with a taunt, but the queen comes down her sword only for Arnett to step away. When Arnett's hands glow, Satellizer jumps back. Arnett tells her to relax as she is only deploying her Volt Weapon, Scythe Machina. Arnett warns that she might become a little scary. Rana, being distracted by Arnett's enormous scythe, is attacked by Creo who gets a clean hit on Rana's stomach. Creo then deploys her Volt Weapon, Infinity Fang. Attia smiles in the background thinking to herself, that they were unlucky enough to keep resisting to cause even Creo to fight. Arnett then swings her scythe. A frontal attack, shifts back, dodging perfectly, but suddenly, her back gushes blood from a brand new wound. Event Notes *Introduction of Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand. *Rana and Satellizer reach a truce and they agree to battle Arnett and Creo. Trivia *Arnett McMillan is known as "The Slashing Trickster" for her unique Double Accel that allows her to create brief illusions with sheer speed. *Creo Brand is known as "The Lightning Hammer" for her lightning fast jabs matched by the strength of a hammer. *Attia Simmons is known as the "Manipulative Schemer" for being able to concoct effective, elaborate plans through others without dirtying her hands. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters